The present invention relates to a vehicle tethering system for restraining movement of portable electrical devices such as games, toys, radios and tape players used by vehicle passengers. More particularly, the tethering system is employed in combination with a system for encouraging passenger seat belt use by providing an electrical outlet for powering such electrical devices which is energized only in response to the buckling of the passenger's seat belt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,195, of which the present inventor is a co-inventor, discloses a system for encouraging use of passenger seat belts in a vehicle by providing an electrical outlet for energizing portable electrical devices used by passengers, in response to the buckling of the passenger seat belt. A possible objection to such a system, however, is that it also inherently encourages passenger use of such portable electrical devices which, in case of a collision, may fly uncontrollably about in the passenger compartment possibly striking one or more passengers. The electrical cord extending from the electrical outlet on the seat belt buckle to the portable electrical device, as shown in the aforementioned U.S. Patent, is not suitable to restrain movement of the electrical device because it can easily become unplugged from the seat belt buckle assembly or from the electrical device when tension is applied.
Another possible objection to such a system is that the location of the electrical outlet on the seat belt buckle assembly may, when an electrical cord is connected thereto, interfere with the ease of coupling and uncoupling the buckle assembly.